


Стереотипы

by desterra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С высоты прожитых лет, Крис мог позволить себе пренебрежительно относиться к штампам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стереотипы

**Author's Note:**

> Не спрашивайте автора про таймлайн. Автор сам не в курсе.

Стереотипы. С высоты прожитых лет, Крис мог позволить себе пренебрежительно относиться к штампам. Не всегда наличие пистолета означает победу того, кто его держит. Не всегда взрослый значит опытный и умный. Не всегда мальчишка, едва перешагнувший порог двадцатипятилетия, весел и открыт всем возможностям мира. Невинность можно утратить не только в постели с трепетной девицей на выпускном. Не всегда та самая утрата невинности — о сексе.  
У Криса есть целая коллекция стереотипов об оборотнях. И охотниках, если уж на то пошло.  
Например: охотники — защитники, стоящие на страже обычных людей, ограждающие их от ужасов сверхъестественного. Достаточно вспомнить его сестру и отца.  
Или: охотники уничтожают только виновных. Конечно. И самое лучше доказательство тому — Хейлы.  
Оборотни — чудовища, жаждущие крови. Скотт Макколл — яркий, можно сказать, красочный пример. С его широко распахнутыми глазами и робкой искренней улыбкой. Не говоря о поражающем воображение чувстве справедливости, граничащем с упоротостью, а не упорностью.  
И самый любимый Крисом стереотип: альфа никогда добровольно не подставит горло под укус. Угу, именно поэтому он сейчас занят вылизыванием ярёмной вены на шее распластанного под ним Дерека. Вылизывает тщательно, равномерно, замирая иногда на секунду, ловя бешеный пульс самым кончиком языка. Прихватывает губами тонкую кожу, легко оттягивает её, впитывая мягкие стоны, вибрацией отдающие в рот. Дерек лежит тихо, дышит часто, стонет сладко. Его руки почти невесомо блуждают по голой спине Криса, играя на нервах, посылая дрожь по напряжённым мышцам, вызывая почти непреодолимое желание двигаться. Забыть о трепете пульса на шее. Вбиваться в тугую задницу быстро и громко. Наполнить воздух влажными пошлыми шлепками. До сердечного приступа. Так, чтобы кончить внутри Дерека и сдохнуть, не жалея ни о чём. Но у Криса выдержка. И закалка. Он фыркает, сдерживая смешок, и пробует на вкус неуловимые мурашки, царапает тупыми человеческими зубами. Дерек цепляется крепче, пытается свести колени, напрягается всем телом и еле слышно спрашивает "что?" Крис в ответ утыкается носом в подставленное ухо и так же тихо бормочет "глупости", "всё хорошо" и "держись". Член пульсирует, охваченный влажным жаром, яйца поджимаются, посылая в мозг сигналы, что пора бы уже прервать затянувшуюся прелюдию. Дерек облизывает пересохшие губы и крепко держится за плечо. Крис готов подыхать. Вот прям сейчас, немедленно и упоительно долго. Он зачем-то тянет пару раз губами колючую щетину на судорожно сжатой челюсти, прицельно лижет нос, изгоняя остатки напряжённости, глотает открытым ртом приглушённый смешок. Ловит язык Дерека своим языком, попутно проверяя остроту человеческих клыков. Где-то над солнечным сплетением заходится орган, называемый сердцем. Безумная нежность убивает не хуже ожидания. Пойманный в ловушку их тел член Дерека дёргается, требуя внимания. Крис, не отрываясь от губительно-сладкого рта, обхватывает затылок Дерека рукой и водит большим пальцем за пламенеющим ухом. Дерек в ответ царапает ногтями вдоль позвоночника, упирается пятками в матрас и толкает себя вперёд и вверх, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Вот только Крис уже так глубоко, как это возможно. И Дерек взрыкивает, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу Криса. Это его эквивалент мольбы. Дерек не любит просить, Крису же нравится рвать в клочья его контроль. Волчье рычание — их компромисс.  
Рука на затылке, зубы у откровенно подставленного горла, член в жарких тисках. Крис движется медленно, лениво, с каждым толчком проезжаясь по простате. Дерек сглатывает, Крис кусает. До крови и радужных пятен под веками. В глазах у Дерека алые всполохи. На заднице Арджента останутся синяки от крепкой хватки, на шее у Хейла не будет и следа. Но сейчас это неважно. Прямо сейчас Крис движется, всё быстрей и быстрей. Прямой наводкой до сердечного приступа. Кончит и сдохнет, не иначе. Его жадности нет границ, ему мало. Мало движения, стонов, всхлипов. Мало ожогов грубой щетины, твёрдой мягкости коричневых сосков, щекочущих волосков на груди под мозолистыми пальцами. Мало Дерека. Хотя вот он весь — под ним, его. Ластится не хуже котёнка, трётся всем телом, закидывает ногу на поясницу, вжимается напряжённым животом. Впивается кончиками пальцев в крылья лопаток. Криса ведёт от ничем не прикрытой жажды, рвёт последние тормоза. Рука на затылке, рука на члене, губы на адамовом яблоке. В голове звенит от шумного дыхания, низ живота сводит в предвкушении. Крис движется на грани человеческих сил, так быстро, что, кажется, сорвётся в пропасть. Дерек цепляет его подбородок и проводит языком по распухшим губам. Приглашает. К себе, в себя. Насовсем. Навсегда.  
Кончает Крис тихо, парой рывков. Выплёскивается в тесное и жаркое. Дрожит всем телом. Водит кулаком по твёрдому члену Дерека и смотрит в ошалевшие, чёрные с алыми всполохами глаза. Дерек запрокидывает голову, обнажает в очередной раз шею. Ждёт. Сжимает в себе болезненно-чувствительный член. Крис вылизывает ярёмную вену на его шее. Жёстко, сильно. Царапает кожу зубами. И отправляет Дерека в полёт. Держит. Не даёт упасть. Рукой на затылке, зубами на горле. Всем своим телом — сверху.  
Оборотни сильны. Молодые мужчины выносливы. Крис обмякает и не торопится выпустить Дерека из рук и себя из Дерека. Можно сдохнуть, но хочется жить. Дерек лениво перебирает волосы на затылке Криса и размеренно дышит в ухо. Не торопит. Крис всё же медленно сползает в сторону, ложится на бок, накрывает чужое сердце раскрытой ладонью, кончиками пальцев дразня всё ещё тугой сосок. Дерек фыркает и втирает собственную сперму в расслабленные мышцы живота Криса. Помечает, не иначе. Клеймит собой, как будто в этом есть необходимость. Крис одаривает его последним глубоким поцелуем, поворачивает спиной к себе, притягивает ближе. Рука под головой, рука на бедре, нога между ног. Губы на загривке. Дерек судорожно вздыхает и тянет руку с бедра к своим губам, цепляет ладони в замок, трогает языком костяшки пальцев, оборачивает руки Криса вокруг себя. Не расцепить. Но Крис и не хочет. Он впитывает всем телом запах Дерека, его доверие. Принимает волчью метку, в который уже раз.  
И с высоты прожитых лет Крис с полной уверенностью может сказать, что некоторые стереотипы — весьма забавная штука.


End file.
